


Screen C.A.P.S. 6: Going to have a field trip

by justinsbuzz



Series: Screen C.A.P.S., with Connie, Amethyst, Peridot, and Steven! [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, forth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and Peridot have a night without any screen time.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Doug Maheswaran/Priyanka Maheswaran, Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller/Shep, Ruby & Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Screen C.A.P.S., with Connie, Amethyst, Peridot, and Steven! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481819
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Screen C.A.P.S. 6: Going to have a field trip

**Author's Note:**

> laid back story. nothing heavy. just some fluff for these trying times.

Screen C.A.P.S. 6: Going to have a field trip

Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and Peridot spend the day being as far away from TV’s and the internet as possible, which is difficult for Peridot. Meanwhile, Steven and Connie learn how to skate, only for Steven to realize that she’s known how the entire time (hurt Comfort). Will they make it through the night, or will they see a nightmare lurching forward.

It was that time of year. A moment of a blissful late morning in a beach side town. Today was different though. Steven woke up at a reasonable time. He made himself and Connie some tea, whole grain toast, and scrambled egg whites. This diet was not one imposed by Priyanka, but by the looks she use to give him whenever he would make a salmon, egg, and cheese sandwich. Steven didn’t mind it. At least she gave him a little bit of leeway with the butter. He missed his coffee, but the tea is helping him move along. Connie never minded it in the first place. She tried a gluten free diet, so this was nothing to her. The best ingredient of the breakfast that helped Steven swallow down the toast was Connie’s smile at the fact that Steven made her breakfast.

The plan today was simple to everyone around him: Try to avoid any info about the new episodes. This was a tall order for Peridot, who is technically connected at all times. Then again, anyone who lives in the 21st century would have a hard-enough time trying to keep their eyes away from the spoilers. Steven and Connie had pretty much prepared themselves for this inevitable moment. Between certain leaks, pictures, and rumors, they didn’t want to mess anything up. Time and again, they had always had a habit of thinking that the show was real. To them, though, it was more of a how to not be terrible. The previous week had been somewhat positive when the show came back, but this Friday, they needed a break from the roller coaster ride that is ‘Steven Universe Future’.

Everything was planned as smooth as it could be. Wake up. Eat breakfast. Take care of some household chores, and if they played their cards right, be done by noon. That’s when the real plan began. Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and Peridot met up outside of the three hearts bakery and café, just to get something small to eat. Connie, Amethyst, and Peridot were ok going to that café. The owners always gave Amethyst half of the leftover bread from the day before. Peridot had always admired the key-lime alien pies they would make for her in exchange of getting them exposure online. Connie’s close friends with the people who run the place, as well as Stevens. But Steven was more hesitant than the others, primarily due to the fact that the owners were Lars, Sadie, and Shep, or as most people know them as ‘The Three Sweethearts’. And to ‘The Three Sweethearts’. Steven and Connie were angelic smol beans to them. Just a pair of small, innocent creatures who tend to make their hearts explode. Steven was a little squeamish by this. He and Connie weren’t smol beans. They were just a cute couple making their way through life. Eventually though, like a house cat, he got used to the attention. He just wished that they would tone down on the hearts.

The sky was clear, the plates were clean, and they tried to keep their eyes off the screen. It felt like a good day. The kind of day that Steven had always looked forward to, but never planned. He looked around the table and passively listened to Amethyst and Peridot debate on the difference of a key lime, and a regular lime and which one was superior. Connie did the same thing too, giggling and laughing at every outburst Peridot made about how inferior regular limes were due to subpar nubs. And every so often, Steven would catch her gaze. Her brown eyes shimmering as she blushed at Steven whenever they catch each other’s eyes. 

Afterwards, most of the afternoon was spent at the arcade and the beach, both things conveniently being close to each other by a matter of a few feet. Amethyst and Peridot don’t need to be on a tight leash, so Steven and Connie always found time to slip away and sit on the beach, staring off into the horizon. It was those moments where the show never existed. It was moments like that which gave them a leeway into being a different version of themselves. No college to worry about, no bottling up feelings, no putting on a brave face. They were worried about the show, passively, but they can always talk about it another day. Just not now. 

The sun was beginning to hover over the hills to the west of them. It was creeping close to 5:00, when the Funland Roller Rink opened up. If there was anything they were anticipating for tonight, it was this. Strapping on their skates, they fumbled their way towards the rink, Steven more than Connie. Connie was always somewhat better at balancing things then Steven. None the less, it was a struggle all around, almost to the point where they needed the help of Amethyst and Peridot. Worse choices could have been made… but so could have better choices. For now, Amethyst and Peridot towed the two of them onto the rink, and set them off.

“OK you weird lovebirds, have fun!” Amethyst called out after the gently nudged them onto the rink. Steven and Connie’s face had contorted to a state of silent panic. People were dancing and skating all around them, while Steven and Connie had no idea what to do other than to stay still, and slowly roll across the rink, lights dancing on the ground, and music blaring. Connie and Steven squeezed each-others hands tightly.

“I remember that this was going to be a lot more romantic in my head.” Steven said. “Now it’s just… awkward.”

“Yeah… I heard the first time is always the most awkward.” Connie said, awkwardly chuckling.

“I don’t think they meant this.” Steven said, trying to stay as still as possible, while trying not to sneeze. “Maybe if we turned into Stevonnie, it might be easier?”

“I don’t think so. 4 legs are better than 2… then again, two skates would be easier to manage than 4. What the heck, Physics!?” Connie exclaimed. “Oh man… I’m sorry Steven. I should of recommended something else!”

“It’s ok, Connie!” Steven said over the sound. “Yeah, this is a bit awkward… but it’s a bit awkward together. Just need to hold out until we get to the other side. We grab the sides and just slowly learn from there.”

“That will work. But also, it feels like a metaphor for something” Connie said, holding on to Steven’s hands as they slowly rolled their way to the other side. By this time, they were already halfway through. But then the tempo kicked up a notch, and the people had begun to skate faster. “Ok, yeah. Definite metaphor about how people around us are skating by while we’re struggling to keep up.”

“And how we’re doing it together despite the fact that we aren’t doing it the same way everyone else is. Wow… what a stretch there, author!” Steven spoke, sounding frustrated.

“Who?” Connie asked, worried that they were about to be hit.

“Don’t worry about it. Just some 4th wall stuff. We just got to keep moving” Steven said, holding Connie's hand tightly while trying to keep balance. At this point, they were just T-posing their way through the rink, slowly making their way to the far side. Of course, it didn’t help that Lars, Sadie, and Shep were there, skating circles around them.

“Hey you two!” Shep called out, twirling in the air.

“You two T-posing Is awesome! Really meta!” Lars cheered just before he and Shep lifted Sadie up into the air.

“You two are soooooo cute together!” Sadie yelled as Lars and Shep lifted her up. “Hope you don’t end up like the show!”

“Like the wha?” Steven and Connie said at the same time before hitting the ledge that separated both the inside and the outside of the rink.

“Welp… Made it to the other side of that mess.” Steven graded.

“Yeah. Could have been worse.” Connie replied. “Should we go sit down?”

“I’m ok to keep going if you want to.” Steven said, grabbing on to the ledge. Looking over at Connie, Steven can see that she was not willing to say it, but it would be nice to actually move around the old fashion way. “Um… actually. On second thought. Maybe we should go sit down.”

“If that’s what you want to do, I’m all for it.” Connie said, smiling with relief that she won’t have to rely on skates to move around properly.

After fumbling their way out of the rink, only tripping over themselves no more than 3 times, and only one of those times being Connie landing on top of Steven, they were able to rip the infernal machinations of mad men long gone from their feet. The rest of the time was spent sitting at a table nearest to the ledge, watching people skate around and sharing a large shake in the most cliché way possible. It was mostly to be cute, but the main underlying reason being to get back at Lars, Sadie, and Shep for making them hit the ledge. All it took was for the three of them to look over at Steven and Connie taking a drink to make them trip over themselves, causing a 12-skater pileup. It was the best $10 they had ever spent.

As the evening went on, they did their best to stay away from any cell phones and the internet at large. The whispers on the other hand were of a different matter. They were few and far between, but when they were heard, it always left them feeling a bit unnerved. The words ‘proposal’, ‘corruption’, ‘child endangerment’, and worse of them all ‘going pink’, were heard every so often. When that happened. Steven squeezed Connie's hand a little, ultimately meaning ‘let’s go somewhere else’. The arcade seemed to have been that refuge. Loud sounds, bright lights, and a sweet-and-savory smelling snack counter were enough to override the senses and block out the world at large. 

Entering in, a small crowd of people were watching as two middle aged men were playing ‘Stomp Stomp Anarchy’. Neither one of them knew who it was for sure, but their best guess was that it was Greg and Doug. They had been wanting to play against each other for a while. And since tonight was a ‘no screen night’, it was a better time as any to go through on the plan. Steven set aside enough money so that he and Connie could waste a few hours on arcade games, as well as getting a ton of tickets through somewhat-illegitimate ways. Brokering on one thousand tickets, they decided to go out on top, and cash in for a few pencil toppers, and a large stuffed animal resembling a cross between a penguin, a walrus, and a dog. Connie had no idea what it was, but she knew she had to have it. He could care less about anything else. The brimming smile on her face was worth 10 times more than anything the prize counter could ever offer. Or at least twice the amount as the yellow scooter.

On the walk home, the cool night air gently wisped around them as they talked about the things they might have missed in the show.

“You really think I would propose to you?” Steven asked Connie.

“Well, if the promo is to be believed, the one where it showed that I was going to go to college someplace far away, WHICH I might add is highly unlikely in reality, you might.” Connie said, carrying her stuffed animal over her shoulders. “I mean, it’s kind of understandable that you would want to, despite the fact we’re still young. You don’t want to lose me. And in that show, I wouldn’t want to lose you.”

“That’s… that’s pretty much how I feel now.” Steven said, hands in his pockets as he slowly walked across the sand with Connie. “I mean, I know you would say no, but what would have brought me to that point of where I would think it would be a good idea. I don’t think that asking you to marry me would have been the best choice.”

“Oh? And what would you have done?” Connie asked, walking closer to Steven.

“I would probably open up about you going to far away.” Steven said. “I know THAT version of me wouldn’t. They would just bottle it up in an unhealthy way.”

“And I would have said that the pamphlets were just them bugging me to go to school there when I would have my eye on someplace in state.” Connie added. “Dorms would cost a ton. And even if I did try to get in, there’s no guarantee that I will. No shame in going to community college. I mean, college is college, right?”

“That tracks.” Steven said, agreeing with Connie. “I mean… I might want to go to college as well. Just not sure what I would be good at.”

“You could always take an few aptitude and legitimate personality tests. Sometimes, we may know what we’re good at without realizing what we’re good at. For instance, I don’t think I would go into politics… at all… ever… Jeez, what was she thinking?” Connie said in a frustrated tone. “I’m thinking of astrology, or maybe psychology. Sociology sounds like a decent fit, but I want to get in deeper with something. Something that would help me help others. I know I have a long time to think about it, but at least I won’t be alone.”

Connie reached out, and grabbed Steven’s hand. Looking down, he noticed something which caused him to stop.

“Hey… Connie?” Steven asked in a hushed voice, holding onto Connie’s hand. “Can I ask you something?”

“Um sure. What u-” Connie begin to ask Steven before seeing him get down on one knee. “Oh glob no.”

“Connie…” Steven spoke, looking softly up at Connie, who was looking very nervous. “Will you… let me tie your shoelace?”

Connie’s eyes grew wide as she busted out laughing, causing her to walk backwards. Steven only saw it for a brief second, but he couldn’t stop her from walking backwards onto a small, but noticeable divot in the sand. If it weren’t for the stuffed animal, she would have to deal with more than just a twisted and sprained ankle. The least Steven can do is carry her home. But after acting like he was going to propose to her, carrying her like she was a bride was the ultimate form of irony. The kind that made Connie grin broadly. Not because she was being babied, but because of a bad joke, Steven is forced to carry out with the cliché of the usual marriage tropes.

“This is, quite possibly, the best night of my life.” Connie said, grinning while squeezing her stuffed animal. “We had fun. I got another item to add to my small list of body pillows. We talked a little about our future together. You made a small joke about getting married, which backfired in your face.”

“Laugh it up, Strawberry. Laugh it up.” Steven said, trying not to sound amused about the situation. “I honestly feel bad about you spraining your ankle.”

“Don’t be. It’s ok. It’s just a little sprain.” Connie said, trying to reassure him. “Also, This is good practice when you carry my over the threshold.”

“I thought you were the one that was going to do that?” Steven asked jokingly.

“Do you not remember ‘In dreams’? You’re going to grow up to be a freaking unit! Beach hunk incarnate, but with more heart than muscles.” Connie replied. “Me carrying you like that back then was a once in a lifetime thing. You may be a smol bean, but you’re always going to be my hero.”

“I try.” Steven said as he blushed deeply.

“Please don’t go pink on me!” Connie whined as they made their way up the steps into his house. The scene of the patio was pensive, but relaxed. People were sitting in patio chairs and watching the stars, or at least most of them. Peridot was staring intensely at her tablet, while Amethyst was laying parallel on the railing, looking at the stars. Greg and Doug had their feet soaking in large buckets of water, while Priyanka sat in the middle, looking at her phone. She looked worried at what she was reading, but even more worried when she saw Steven placing her down on the patio lounge chair.

“What happened?!” Priyanka exclaimed, looking at the slightly pained look on Connie’s face as she was placed down.

“It’s ok, mom. Just a twisted ankle.” Connie said as Steven kissed it, causing a few sparkles to appear, and then vanish. “See. Right as rain. Thanks, Biscuit.”

Steven gave Connie a quick peck on the lips and sat down in the chair next to her.

“Happy to help.” Steven said, smiling at Connie before switching his attention to everyone else. “So how was everyone else's night?”

“It was… okay.” Priyanka said, trying to sound optimistic, but ultimately cracking under the pressure. “These two have blisters the size of quarters, I won a few prizes in the claw machine, and are you going to ask my daughter to marry you, Steven!?”

“What? No.” Steven said, blushing while being taken aback. Priyanka had clearly read up on the episode. “Well… At least not now. We’re too young. Maybe later on in college, but for now…. Just… not now.”

Connie squeezed his hands, in a way that tells Steven that she’s with him on that.

“Oh, thank goodness.” Priyanka said, sighing in relief. “For a second there, I thought you were going to add more things to your list of traumatic situations in your life.”

“That bad, huh?” Steven asked. “How, or why, did he even want to do something that abrupt?”

“Apparently, you were having separation anxiety issues, and you wanted to ask Garnet for help. She gives you really bad advice which is the reason why THEY’RE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH AND NOT ALLOWED TO FUSE WITH EACH OTHER!” 

“It’s just in the show! We wouldn’t give Steven that kind of advice!” Sapphire yelled from inside the house as she was sitting on one corner, while Ruby sat in another corner far from Sapphire.

“I may be dumb, but I’m not that dumb. I would have told Steven to be honest. Marriage isn’t always the answer, Steven! You have to talk it out.” Ruby yelled, seemingly beginning to smoke that side of the corner.

“Time out means time out, you two!” Priyanka yelled into the house, while noticing Ruby was getting nearly angry enough to start a fire. “Ruby, go into the ocean this instant. If you end up starting a fire in there, the punishment will be tripled. Be lucky that the abacus was lost in the move or else you would be in a lot of trouble.”

Ruby stomped her way out of the house, leaving behind charred footprints as she grumbled angrily into the ocean. Steven knew it was just a show. But deep down, he didn’t feel bad for her, yet He did felt bad about not feeling bad.

“Hey… Steven?” Greg asked, sounding tired. “Hate to say it, but you’re no longer allowed to go on those magical gem adventures anymore. It’s for your own good.”

“No complaints here.” Steven said nonchalantly. “I kind of have more important things to worry about. But if you don’t mind me asking; Why not?”

“Well… If the episodes are any indication, you have more cracks in your skull than a retired boxer. I… no, WE worry about you.” Greg said, with Doug, Priyanka, and Amethyst nodding. “Even if your bones heal fast, I doubt the trauma has.”

His dad was right. He has a lot to work on, but he’s surrounded by people who can help him.

“Also, Steven, you have an appointment with me. 11:00 sharp. I need to do some x-rays to really determine what’s going on with you.” Priyanka said curtly. “Full check up, so it might be an hour-long appointment.”

“Good to know.” Steven said, yawning as he got comfortable.

“Hey mom… about college… Is it possible to wait a year or so before I start thinking about it?” Connie asked bluntly. “I know Pearl already gave us our diplomas WAY ahead of time out of depression, but… I think I need some time to think about things. For Steven and I to work some things out.”

Priyanka looked up at the stars for a few moments before responding.

“Take… Take as much time as you need, honey. Both of you.” She replied, looking at Steven and Connie. “take all the time you need. And no matter what, we’re going to be proud of you both.”

“Thanks mom.” Connie said. These were the last words Steven heard before falling asleep under the starry sky.

**Author's Note:**

> k... first and foremost, ton's of apologies for not getting this out last weekend. I have not been feeling the best. Not dying, but just severely depressed. Worlds gone to pot, The show isn't doing too great, depression is kicking my teeth and ribs in like it was elementary school all over again. I often think about if i knew then what i know now about the show 4 years ago... would i still write? has my writing ever made a difference? I'm feeling tired, but I'll keep on writing. even if it seems my words are barely coherent. I loved this show. related to it on a deep level. just not sure where to go from here.
> 
> Next episode: Connie tries to do some self care for Steven after witnessing some traumatic things. Peridot gets deep about the idea of aro/ace (positive stuff, i swear!). And Amethyst gets use to life as the oldest member of the Crystal Gems, now that Pearl and Garnet are gone. Special guests: the remainder of Steven's support net; Priyanka, Doug, and Greg (i hope).


End file.
